terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fallen Ones (W.I.P)
The Fallen Ones is a post Phantom Boss Rush Event, that contains harder versions of the orignal terraria bosses, plus Cthulhu. To start the event, you need a to use a Pentagram Stone in the Underworld Biome. Each time you beat a boss, you get a one minute break period, so you can heal up, and chill after you beat one of these bosses. The way you would know if your break is over, is if a line of text appears (Remarks). You then have 10 seconds before the boss comes to fight. W.I.P 'Torched Gel (King Slime)' Looks (If you want to make a sprite for me): Remarks: It Seems That My Kingdom Is Falling... Because Of You... I Can't Just Watch Them All Die To Your Hands... Lets Have A Rematch, Terrarian... Description: Hp: 3000000 Attacks: Slimy Ground Pound, Slime Toss, Teleport, Hellfire Rocket Crowns Possible Theme: 'Burning Bunny (Lepus)' Looks (If you want to make a sprite for me): Remarks: Description: Hp: Attacks: Possible Theme: 'Overcooked Turkey (Turkor The Ungrateful)' Looks (If you want to make a sprite for me): Remarks: You should be grateful for the dignified death that I am going to give you! Description: Hp: Attacks: Possible Theme: 'The Blind Eye Of Cthulhu' Looks (If you want to make a sprite for me): Remarks: Description: Hp:69000 Defense: Attacks: Possible Theme: 'The Bloody Worm (EoW)' Looks (If you want to make a sprite for me): Remarks:Chopped, killed... yet I have revenge on you, human. Description: Hp: Attacks: Possible Theme: 'The Rotting Brain (BoC)' Looks (If you want to make a sprite for me): Remarks:YOU WILL NO LONGER DESTROY MY LAND! Description: Hp: Attacks: Possible Theme: 'Jungle Exoskeleton (Queen Bee)' Looks (If you want to make a sprite for me): Remarks: The hive shall feast on your nectar tonight! Description: Hp: Attacks: Possible Theme: Broken Bones (Skeletron) Looks (If you want to make a sprite for me): Remarks: Sticks and stones may break my bones but I return to end you! You broke me! Now it’s my turn to break you! Description: Hp: Attacks: Possible Theme: The Rot Of Flesh (WoF) Looks (If you want to make a sprite for me): Remarks: Now your precious guide can give you any advice on how to defeat me! Description: Hp: Attacks: Possible Theme: The Twins MK2 Looks (If you want to make a sprite for me): Remarks:We've been rebooted... ENHANCED EYESIGHT, PEOPLE! Description: Hp: Attacks: Possible Theme: Skeletron Prime MK2 Looks (If you want to make a sprite for me): Remarks: I have no strings to hold me down, to impede me take you out this time Description: Hp: Attacks: Possible Theme: The Destroyer MK2 Looks (If you want to make a sprite for me): Remarks: You ain't seen nothing yet Description: Hp: Attacks: Possible Theme: Blight Parasite (Ocram) Looks (If you want to make a sprite for me): Remarks:You cannot beat me now, fleshbag. Description: Hp: Attacks: Possible Theme: Burning Plantera Looks (If you want to make a sprite for me): Remarks: I'M ON FIRE! Description: Hp: Attacks: Possible Theme: Hell Golem Looks (If you want to make a sprite for me): Remarks:And I am too. Description: Hp: Attacks: Possible Theme: Duke Skeleron (Duke Fishron) Looks (If you want to make a sprite for me): Remarks: I maybe sketchy but a sketch is all they'll can do to remember you once i'm done with you! Description: Hp: Attacks: Possible Theme: The Cultist's Pride (Lunatic Cultist) Looks (If you want to make a sprite for me): Remarks:Grrr... Description: Hp: Attacks: Possible Theme: The Fleshless Moon Lord Looks (If you want to make a sprite for me): Remarks: Description: Hp: Attacks: Possible Theme: Cthulhu Looks (If you want to make a sprite for we):(Crabby: it would look like this Consent art down here ↓) Remark: I'm the god of all, go ahead try to hurt me... if you can mortal weakling... Description: Hp: Attacks: Possible Theme: 'Notes' *There is a one-terraria-day cooldown period if you fail to beat the event 'Trivia' *All of the songs used are from newgrounds *Burning Plantera has allways been an idea of mine, evan before joining the site *The "Bloody Worm" and the "Rotting Brain" Bosses were inspired by the "Hive Mind" and the "Perforator" Bosses from The Terraria Calamity Mod